the_immunity_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
The Red Pen
The Red Pen The Red Pen is the second season of THE IMMUNITY GAME™! The season ended with Michael-Caleb defeating Jessie by an 8-1 vote. The Reunion included Gamo receiving both the Player of the Season and the Fan Fav award. Production 21 Players applied for this season and 18 were welcomed into the cast. Two were eventually eliminated prior to the season when an activity comp was posted. Ivy and Ryan S were cut from the cast. This season once again had The Jury beginning at F11 but this season it included 9 members. The game switched to Survivor at F9 and No come-back comp was included. Ultimately the Jury of 9 voted between two finalists. Twists This season featured three twists. The Red Pen: The major twist of the season which made the middle comp scorers choose between voting publicly and not voting at all Two Hidden Idols: 'This season two idols were hidden on blogs (both found by Zach). If a player was in possession of two idols they would have the chance to form a super-idol which can be player AFTER the vote read. 'Carepackages: '''This season the Viewer's Lounge voted to give 6 players Carepackages. Players could receive two. The carepackages (in order w/ winner), Save-A-Friend and yourself (Michael D), Super-Loser Power (Garret), Take Control (Hunter), Double or Idol (Zach), Sit Down Bitch (Michael-Caleb), and The Powerful One (Gamo). '''Contestants Voted of Jury = Eve was voted off the Jury and Gamo casted her vote and his own due to his carepackage ^1 = There was a tie, and a tiebreaker was held ^2 = There was a tie, but in the revote Riley was voted out The Game ^1 = A tie occured and a tiebreaker was played out. ^2 = A Revote occured ^3 = Votes Negated due to idol Voting History Exile = Did Not Vote due to Red Pen Twist P = Vote was revealed publicly DNV = Did Not Vote SV = Self-Vote M-C = Michael-Caleb CNV = Could Not Vote due to a Carepackage Nullified = Nullified by Michael-Caleb from Auction CV = Tied in vote, so didnt vote in revote VC = At F3 the two people who didnt win immunity didn't vote as their votes canceled each other VL/M-C = The VL voted for Hunter due to his medevac JVC = Due to Gamo's CP Eve didn't vote and he voted twice on the Jury Awards Hero of the Season: Zach. Zach received this award due to limiting his lies told and not attempting to play everyone. He was pretty straight up, maybe that's why he got 4th :P. Villain of the Season: Garret. Garret was the opposite of Zach and when he Wentworthed Adele I knew it was his award. His shady attitude is well Villainous Robbed Pre-Jury: Crypt. He was seen as an early threat and he was playing the game hard so I was SHOCKED to see him go! Best Confessionals: Garret. Read his confessionals. They are like love letters, like 5 paragraph essays. He deserves it. Player of the Season: Gamo. Gamo's control on this game was unbelievable. Everyone in the VL was sad to see him be evicted including myself. I thought he was an amazing player and he definitely is the most robbed player in history. Fan Fav: Gamo swept the vote. He received over half the vote. The VL was rewarding him for his efforts and well, had I voted I would've voted him.